ABSTRACT The Molecular Histopathology and Analytical Microscopy Core (MHAM) is a new scientific core that works in concert with the CIMC and TGC Cores. The primary mission of the MHAM is to provide advanced detection, imaging, and analysis of gene and protein dynamics in cellular models of normal and cancer tissues from research animals or from patients. The MHAM has state-of-the-art histochemical and immunohistochemical methodologies to determine protein expression, localization, and interactions between viral and cellular proteins. Molecular histopathology, including in situ hybridization, is used to provide investigators with information regarding cellular and viral DNA and/or RNA. Given the translational nature of the COBRE and its role in the LSU Cancer Center, this core is led by a trained pathologist who, in addition to imaging services, also provides histopathological information on patient tissues and provides access to clinical samples that are crucial to investigate the molecular and cellular pathways correlating with human disease. Finally, the MHAM core provides investigators with training on tissue processing and management and helps investigators develop the necessary imaging and data for the submission of manuscripts and grants.